Year Of You
by BrokenWingsPD
Summary: "Era una de esas tardes lluviosas que el pequeño Dean creyó no olvidaría jamás..."
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Soy nueva en este foro. :3 Amo Supernatural desde que tengo uso de razón, o algo así, pero recién en el 2014 empecé a meterme a fondo en el fandom. Mi pareja favorita es el Destiel, bueno esta historia es sobre ellos. Espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, si alguien de aquí tiene _Wattpad_ , pues ahí subo la mayoría de mis historias, si alguien desea ver, bajo el nombre de **BrokenWingsPD**

 **Pareja:** Destiel (o algo así)

 **Advertencia:** Como es un fanfic no esperen mucha coherencia, ya que solo es ficción (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todo crédito con respecto a ellos al todopoderoso Eric Kripke.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Era una de esas tardes lluviosas que el pequeño Dean creyó no olvidaría jamás. Las aguas que caían del cielo golpeteaban la ventana del cuarto donde su hermano menor yacía dormido, la lluvia parecía tenerle envidia a la tranquilidad que brotaba del blanquecino rostro de Sam. Dean gruñó entre dientes aproximándose a la ventana más cercana, definitivamente no olvidaría esa tarde. Su papá seguía de cacería, y él no se encontraba preocupado, era normal para el señor John demorarse más de dos semanas cazando un _Wendigo_.

El pequeño Sam, aún en sueños, comenzó a rodar sobre la cama quejándose en muto silencio del ruido provocado por las gotas de lluvia, Dean frunció el rostro mirando hacia la calle, hacia la estúpida naturaleza que se atrevía a fastidiar al pequeño Sammy.

De pronto como si la misma naturaleza le retara, relámpagos y truenos se escucharon incomodando los dulces sueños de Sam, Dean maldijo, palabras fuertes para sus 14 años, pero bueno, él no tenía exactamente la mentalidad de un niño de esa edad.

Creyó ver algo raro, sí, algo muy raro, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo, pues él había visto casi de todo a su corta edad, y eso sí que era raro.

¿Y es que cada cuánto tiempo se puede ver una luz resplandeciente titilar sobre la rama de un viejo y robusto árbol? Para él era su primera vez.

Realmente era extraño, sobre todo porque por más que se sobaba los ojos, aquella luz no dejaba de brillar titubeante cada vez más, como si estuviera inquieta, como si quisiera decirle algo. El pequeño Dean pensó que debía dormir más tiempo si no quería seguir alucinando. Iba a darse por vencido con su pequeña locura sino fuera porque la luz dorada golpeó contra su ventana. El jovencito cayó aterrado hacia el piso, tembloroso se levantó y tomó la escopeta que descansaba debajo de la cama de Sammy, le echó un pequeño vistazo a su hermano, él seguía durmiendo. Corrió hacia la ventana apuntando con su larga arma y recordó las palabras de papá: "Disparar primero, preguntar después"

Pero la luz ya se había apagado, no había nada, ni siquiera se escuchaban los truenos, solo la lluvia caía.

El pequeño rubio de ojos verdes suspiró, dejó caer la escopeta y se subió a la cama, a un lado de Sam. Dean le miró, cuán tranquilo se veía el menor, seguramente soñaba con la escuela, el mayor sabía que Sammy amaba la escuela, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él supiera del negocio familiar y se acostumbre a ello. Dean tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a eso… Sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando escuchó la puerta, él sabía perfectamente que no era papá ¿entonces quién podría ser? Sea quien sea, la escopeta ya se hallaba en su palma derecha.

No dijo nada, solo vio por el agujerito de la puerta y gran fue su sorpresa al ver a un niño, sí, y aunque Los Winchester solo habían llegado a esa casa alquilada hace una semana, él sabía que ese niño era su vecino de enfrente.

Tiró la escopeta hacia un lado para que no pudiera verla el pequeño que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Abriendo con cuidado, mostró solo su rostro fruncido y preguntó:

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

—Sam tendrá fiebre dentro de 2 minutos con 43 segundos, será fiebre de 41 grados, si no te apresuras le dará pulmonía también. El hospital más cercano queda a 37 kilómetros. Pídele a la mamá de Jimmy que los lleve, ella es buena persona y tiene un auto que va muy rápido.

Dean no sabía por dónde empezar a sorprenderse, por las estupideces que estaba escuchando o porque el niño decía "mamá de Jimmy" cuando se estaba refiriendo a su propia madre, puesto que ese niño era el propio Jimmy, Dean había oído su nombre sin querer cierto día.

Por ello no hizo mucho caso, rodando los ojos solo atinó por bufar.

—Es en serio ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Esas palabras son desagradables de escuchar para nosotros.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí. Esos seres repugnantes que se pudren en el infierno. No deben ser mencionados frente a nosotros.

—Oye amigo, no entiendo qué diablos quieres. Solo vete a tu casa si no…

Muy tarde, el pequeño vecino ya había entrado, no solo eso, sino que caminó rápidamente hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba Sam, como si él conociera la casa de toda la vida.

Dean corrió gritando con la escopeta en mano.

—¡¿Tienes algún problema?! ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Sammy!

Pero el niño era sordo cuando le convenía. Estando al lado de Sam, colocó su mano sobre la frente pequeña y sudorosa.

Dean extendió los párpados cuando observó a su hermano menor sacudirse con fuerza.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo, maldito? ¡Déjalo en paz!

—Su fiebre ya está comenzando. Date prisa y ve con la señora Novak

—Tú estás loco — gruñó apuntándole con el arma — ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

—No apuntes eso contra mí, lastimarás a Jimmy—

Sam no dejaba de respirar con molestia, a lo lejos Dean veía a su hermano sudar.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Yo no le hice nada. Comió mucho helado ayer, y durmió solo con calzoncillos. Eso pasó por…

—Mi descuido… — completó el rubio — ¡Pero tú cómo sabes de eso! ¿Qué eres?

Dean se había percatado que no era su vecino con el que hablaba. Sea lo que sea era algo sobrenatural y debía acabar con él.

—Soy un ángel de la guarda—

¡Gran chiste!

—¡¿Qué?! Tú realmente estás loco — respondió cargando el arma — ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué eres?

—Ya te lo dije, humano.

Dean se encontraba muy intranquilo, Sammy no dejaba de sudar mientras daba vuelta en la cama, tosía y se retorcía. Además frente a él había un niño completamente loco, bueno era eso, o no sabía qué. ¿Qué podría ser?

*Nunca había oído de algo que tuviera la capacidad de suplantar a una persona.

Y si realmente era un… ¡Imposible! ¡Eso era mentira! Él lo sabía. Los ángeles no existían, porque por más que mamá le hablara de ellos en las noches antes de dormir, por más que ella creyera tanto en esos seres alados, ninguno la ayudó, ninguno bajó de su maldita nube y veló por ella. ¡Así que era mentira!

—Dean, lo que le pasó a tu madre…

Con las manos temblorosas y lleno de miedo, Dean disparó.

Pero la bala jamás fue impactada hacia algo. La bala se detuvo centímetros antes de chocar contra el vecino.

—Te dije que no lastimes el cuerpo de Jimmy. Soy responsable de lo que le pase a este niño. E incluso si me hubieras disparado, esas armas creadas por el hombre son inmune ante nosotros.

Dean quedó despavorido.

—No queda mucho tiempo. La fiebre de Sam está aumentando cada vez más.

Dean corrió hacia su hermano menor y barrió su cabello castaño. Era cierto, la frente de Sam ardía, y el pequeño gimoteaba.

—Llevémosla con la madre de Jimmy —

El rubio miró hacia los ojos azules del otro niño. Quiso hacer preguntas pero solo afirmó con la cabeza. Lo más importante en ese momento era salvar a Sam.

La madre de Jimmy parecía ser una mujer normal, con una personalidad normal y un coche normal.

—Gracias señora Novak — agradeció Dean.

—No hay problema, pequeño. Ya vamos a llegar, Sam estará bien.

Incluso llegaron a un hospital normal y se hizo cargo de Sam un doctor normal. Entonces el único raro y diferente ahí era Jimmy, o el que estaba dentro de él.

—Vayan a comprarse algo caliente —

Jimmy miró extrañado el dinero que le daba su madre, Dean rodó los ojos y le jaló hacia una dispensadora de café.

—Entonces este pedazo de papel es el que vuelve loco al hombre —Jimmy vio a Dean muy pensativo — No temas, Sam saldrá de aquí dentro de trece horas y trece minutos aproximadamente. El doctor solo le recetará tomar bebidas calientes y sus medicinas. Estará completamente curado dentro de un día y veinti… —dijo tratando de meter el billete dentro del aparato

—¿Realmente eres un ángel de la guarda?— preguntó Dean ayudándole a meter el billete. Eso era lo primero que quería que le respondiera, después de todo tal vez era cierto y los ángeles sí existían, tal vez su mamá tenía razón.

—Sí, lo soy —contestó el supuesto Jimmy mientras recogía su vaso lleno de café clásico

—¿Qué es lo que eres exactamente? Quiero decir… ¿cómo es un ángel de la guarda?

—Incluso en el mundo de arriba existen categorizaciones. Luego de un tiempo en el que un ángel nace, es mandado al mundo de los humanos para velar por los más pequeños. Cada ángel tiene designado a un niño, del cuál sabrá todo su destino hasta que cumpla la edad en que sus acciones se determinen por el raciocinio.

—Entonces…¿Eres el ángel de Sam?

—No. Soy el ángel de Jimmy, por eso mismo he podido poseer su cuerpo, es mi recipiente.

—¿Y cómo sabes el destino de Sam?

—No lo sé. Sam es de los pocos niños que no tienen un ángel de la guarda, por eso cualquier ángel de la guarda que esté cerca podrá ver su destino.

—¿Por qué él no tiene un ángel? Si todo niño debe tenerlo ¿por qué no tiene uno?

—Yo… no lo sé…

—¿Por lo menos puedes decirme si habrá otro momento en el que Sammy estará en peligro?

—No... Pero sí puedo decirte que no importa qué pase. Tú siempre estarás ahí para él, protegiéndole.

Dean por primera vez vio al niño de cabellos negros sonreírle, confiadamente también le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Los ángeles tienen nombre? O tal vez se llaman por códigos.

—Me llamo Castiel —

—Así que Castiel, que nombre tan gay.

Volvieron a sonreírse mutuamente. Dean se sentía muy tranquilo, y ese tipo de sentimiento era algo que rara vez experimentaba.

—¡DEAN! — el grito turbulento de su padre le sacó de su zona de confort, devolviéndole a la realidad donde sentirse agobiado era de lo más común para él. —¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SAM?! ¿ACASO NO TE DIJE QUE CUIDARAS DE ÉL?

—Sí señor.

—¿Y entonces qué se supone que significa esto? ¡Te di una orden Dean!

—Yo… lo siento, señor.

—Señor Winchester, baje la voz o lo sacarán de aquí. Sam ya se encuentra estable, el doctor dijo que lo trajimos a tiempo — la mamá de Jimmy se aproximó a calmar al alterado patriarca de los Winchester

—Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mis hijos señora Novak, pero no se meta en esto por favor. Dean, quiero que vayas a la casa y comiences a empacar nuestras cosas.

—Sí, señor.

—Pero él no sabe el camino.

—Lo encontrará.


	2. Capítulo 2

-2-

—¿Sabes cómo llegar a tu casa?

—Lárgate de mi vista ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi padre vendría?

—No lo sabía.

—¿No lo sabías? Dijiste que podías ver el destino de los niños que no tenían un ángel de la guarda. ¿Estás diciendo que yo tengo uno?

—No lo sé… Yo no puedo sentir a un ángel cerca a ustedes aparte de mí. Pero extrañamente solo puedo leer el destino de Sam, mas no el tuyo.

—Entiendo que yo no tenga un ángel de la guarda pero aún no logro comprender por qué Sam tampoco. Él es muy inocente, sabes. Siempre cae en todas las estúpidas bromas que le hago, una y otra vez. Se volvería loco si le contara que eres un ángel. De hecho… se volvería loco si supiera lo que hace papá… Y lo que haremos nosotros en el futuro. Entonces… cómo no hay un ángel que quiera cuidarle.

—Estuve pensando en eso cuando los vi por primera vez. Y en ese mismo instante comprendí por qué… Bueno, creo que tu papá se va a molestar si no te apresuras.

—¡Tienes razón! Pero la verdad no tengo idea de cómo llegar.

—Supuse eso. Dame tu mano.

—¿Ah?

—Apresúrate.

Dean llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su casa, literalmente así fue.

—¿Có-cómo?

—Así es más rápido. Pudimos haberlo hecho con Sam pero su energía vital estaba debilitada además que necesitábamos de un adulto para ingresar al hospital. Bien, ya tengo que irme.

—¿Dejarás el cuerpo de Jimmy? —Castiel asintió — Solo puedes tomar su cuerpo ¿Verdad?

—Sí. Normalmente para que un ángel ocupe el cuerpo de un humano necesita su permiso. Pero en el caso del ángel de la guarda, nosotros ya tenemos un pacto con el niño desde que hace su primera oración.

—Una vez que el niño crece ¿A dónde van ustedes?

—Los niños no son los únicos que crecen, nosotros también. Y una vez que estamos listos, nos convertimos en guerreros de Dios.

—Entonces el amigo barbudo también existe — dijo Dean más para él que para el otro

—Ten cuidado, es mi padre del que estás hablando — pero Castiel tenía oídos muy agudos.

Antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar, el pequeño ángel ya había desaparecido.

Horas más tarde John se encontraba en casa terminando de empacar las cosas que Dean no había terminado.

—¿Cómo… cómo está Sammy, señor? — preguntó el mayorcito con miedo en sus palabras.

—¿Acaso te interesa? — acusó su padre

Dean tembló en su lugar

—Me voy por unos días y no puedes mantener tu promesa. No me quiero imaginar cuando tenga que dejarlos por más de un mes. Parece que no estás apto para este negocio, Dean.

—Eso no es cierto — el pequeño replicó temeroso, eran muy pocas las veces en que contradecía a John, incluso si éste se equivocaba — Yo siempre estoy aprendiendo de usted, yo puedo…

—Tu única responsabilidad, la única orden que te di fue cuidar a Sammy. No solo no la cumpliste, sino que incluso llamaste la atención de los vecinos. ¿Alguien entró a la casa?

Dean no supo qué decir.

—¡Dean responde!

—No señor, nadie. — le miró de frente, sin parpadear alguna vez, rezando en su interior porque su padre creyera su mentira.

—Iremos al hospital al amanecer. Una vez que le den de alta a Sam, nos marchamos de esta ciudad. Así que será mejor que duermas bien, mientras tu hermano pasa la noche en un cuarto blanco y frío.

Con esas últimas palabras, Dean supo que dormir sería lo último que podía hacer. Si su padre lo dijo a propósito o no, eso no lo cuestionó.

Mientras le escuchaba roncar, se levantó con cuidado de la cama que compartían, (bueno sí, no era una casa grande, al contrario, al parecer fue hecha solo para una persona). Dean se aproximó a la ventana, no entendía por qué lo hacía, pero algo lo empujaba. Acostumbrándose a las luces de los postes de las calles, posó su vista en el viejo árbol encontrándose con aquel niño que vio esa misma tarde.

—¿Jimmy?

Pero el niño de ojos azules no contestó. Entonces Dean supo a quién llamar.

—Castiel.

El ángel permanecía recostado en la rama más gruesa del árbol, aún en silencio le miró. La intensidad de esa mirada, Dean estaba comenzando a memorizarla.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —

—Quería admirar por última vez la más bella creación de mi padre, las estrellas.

Era cierto, tal vez porque la lluvia había cesado pero el cielo estaba pintado de estrellas, para Dean no era la primera vez que veía algo así, pero para Castiel, sí podría haberla sido.

—Pero, tal vez puedas volver a poseer el cuerpo de Jimmy en algún momento, quién sabe y necesite de tus poderes mágicos a prueba de balas — bromeó Dean.

Castiel siguió en silencio, admirando la noche estrellada.

—¿En serio no puedes?

Dean se estaba cansando del incómodo monólogo.

—Oye… No me dejes hablando solo como un lunático. No puedo alzar la voz porque si no despertaré a papá.

—¿Le temes a tu papá?

—No es eso… Hasta qué hora te quedarás ahí? No te preocupa que Jimmy coja un resfrío?

—Él estará bien. No pasa nada si me quedo un tiempo más. — Cqstiel, no le miraba, de hecho no despegó su vista del cielo desde que empezaron a hablar.

El muchachito rubio dio un suspiro.

—Como quieras. Yo sí dormiré. O trataré…

Otra vez el ángel no le prestaba atención, caminó hacia su cama y se metió despacio en ella. Pensó por unos momentos en contarle a su padre lo que le había pasado, la verdad, que los ángeles existían, incluso la prueba se hallaba sentada en la rama de un árbol, pero no pudo, sabía que eso podía ser malo, muy malo para Castiel.

…***…

Una radiante luz se posó sobre sus párpado aún cerrados. Dificultosamente Dean entreabrió los ojos, pero los cerró de nuevo al oír unas voces no conocidas para él.

—Déjenlo en paz. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto — esa voz ya estaba inscrita en su memoria, era Jimmy, mejor dicho…

—Castiel, no solo desobedeciste una de nuestras reglas más importantes, sino que incluso te atreves a dirigirte con altanería a tus superiores — pero la otra voz no. Eso no pintaba nada bueno.

—El que cometió el error fui yo, ni él ni su hermano tienen nada que ver en esto.

—Aun así, ellos son testigos de que nosotros existimos, sabes muy bien que eso trae consecuencias.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aceptando mi castigo sin oponer resistencia, sea lo que sea yo voy a aceptarlo.

—No se trata de eso. Nadie está pidiéndote permiso.

—¿Qué planean hacer?

—Recuérdame porqué tengo que decírselo a un ángel de bajo rango. Oh, perdón, ex-ángel. Ahora ¡Llévenselo!

Dean se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

—¡No se lo lleven! — eran tres hombres, sin contar al que había dado la orden, los que jalaban a Castiel.

—Vaya, cómo se esperaba del recipiente de Michael. Eres inmune a algunos 'trucos angelicales' — dijo el desconocido pasando su vista a John — ¿Dónde está Gabriel cuando se le necesita? — a diferencia de los demás, ese señor era el único vestido con terno, intimidaba.

—¿Él es el recipiente de Michael? — Castiel forcejeaba pero no podía liberarse.

—Demasiada información, Cas —

—No lastimen a Castiel, les juro que no diré nada de esto. No los expondré así que por favor, déjenlo libre — Dean sabía que sin cuestionarse mucho debía ayudar en lo que podía a ese ángel, pues gracias a él, Sam estaba recuperándose.

—Vaya, vaya. Te has conseguido a un buen amigo Castiel — se burló el aparentemente líder — Pequeño… — agregó aproximándose al chico rubio — ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—Yo no lo dije — respondió desafiante y precavido a la vez — Me llamo Dean. ¿Pero acaso ustedes no lo saben?

—Ugh, esas cosas insignificantes… Dime Dean ¿cómo pretendes que te creamos?

—Se los puedo jurar ¿no?

—Dean, Dean —rió el hombre — No se necesita ser un ángel para saber que no eres de las personas más devotas.

—Eso es cierto. Pero realmente no tengo pensado decirle de esto a alguien, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mi padre.

—Aun así, nosotros no podemos quedarnos con la duda. No somos de los que cometemos errores, exceptuando a los de bajo rango, claro — acusó mirando a Castiel.

—¿No se supone que ustedes saben mi destino? ¿Acaso ven que los voy a traicionar?

—Oh no, pequeño engreído. La palabra 'destino' es tan ambigua y desequilibrada. Digamos que… simplemente sabemos la razón de tu existencia, para qué has sido creado nada más.

—Entonces solo bórrenme la memoria, de lo que ha pasado el día de hoy.

—No podemos hacer eso, va contra las reglas ¿No es así, Cas?

El que seguía sujetado por los tres hombres frunció el ceño

—¿No piensas hacerle algo peor? ¿Eso no está en contra de las reglas también? Lastimar a las creaciones de nuestro padre, eso está prohibido.

—Me preguntó cuando empezarás a crecer. Y a darte cuenta que no nacimos para ser niñeras de nadie. Pero obviamente, no está en mis planes tocar el cuerpo de este… afortunado chico, Miguel me mataría, literalmente.

—¿Quién es Miguel? — intervino Dean

—¿Es por eso que no puedo ver su futuro? ¿Porque es el recipiente de mi hermano? — respondió Castiel.

—Es muy temprano para que lo llames así. De hecho creo que nunca podrás llamarlo de esa manera.

Castiel se sacudió.

—¡Ya les dije que no diré nada! No es necesario que lo lastimen. ¿No pueden dejarlo solo sin cena y nada más? ¿Qué clase de hermanos son?

—Podrás ser la mascota de Miguel, pero creo que no le preocuparía si te dejo sin un pulmón.

—Dean no tiene que ver en nada de esto. Yo tomaré la responsabilidad de mi desobediencia, así que déjenlo en paz.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Castiel? Tú ayudaste a mi hermano, no te dejaré solo.

—Parecen un par de perros oliéndose el trasero — carcajeó el hombre —Llévenselo. Después me encargaré de él.

—¡Castiel! — el niño de ojos verdosos corrió tratando de alcanzarlo pero el ángel superior sin siquiera tocarlo empujó su cuerpo contra una de las paredes

—¡Dean! — el ángel aprisionado trató de soltarse — ¡Dijiste que no lo lastimarías!

—Bueno, solo un par de huesos rotos, luego los coloco en su sitio.

—¿Eso es todo? — Dean se paró tambaleante.

—Tienes agallas, lo admito. Bien, entonces ¿Si te dijera que puedes salvar a tu bello ángel…?

—Haré lo que sea — contestó ferviente.

El ángel con terno sonrió

—De acuerdo. Te llevaremos con nosotros.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Dean se vio forzado a cerrar los párpados cuando una luz violenta sobresalió del ángel con terno. Su cuerpo tembló sin que él tuviera miedo.

Al intentar abrir los ojos, éstos empezaron a dolerle, luchaba, realmente quería saber qué había pasado.

—¿Dean? ¡Dean, responde! ¿Estás bien? —.

De a poco, fue acostumbrándose a la nueva visualización, todo blanco, pero era un blanco, cómo describirlo, puro, limpio, luminoso, parecía una especie de cuarto, sin puertas, sin nada, simplemente todo era blanco.

—¡Dean! —

Pudo escuchar nuevamente el grito de hace unos momentos, giró la cabeza, tratando de averiguar dónde se hallaba aquella voz, que él reconocía muy bien.

—¿Castiel? — se apegó a la pared más cercana, suponiendo que por ahí, la voz había sido más nítida — ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en la habitación del costado — Castiel había hablado jadeante.

Dean frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Te han lastimado?

—Estoy bien... — contestó el ángel aclarando su garganta — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

—No creo haber recibido golpes, no me duele nada más que la espalda por lo de... — y el ojiverde pareció reaccionar — ¿Dónde... Dónde demonios estamos? — esta vez de manera más detallada, visualizó el lugar. Había una puerta al otro extremo de la pared, aunque no era para nada notoria por lo blanco que era también.

—Es el cielo — se limitó a decir el otro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Según una de mis tantas maestras, el cielo no es exactamente así. Al menos yo me lo imaginé diferente.

—El cielo que un muerto ve, es 'la vida' que él siempre quiso vivir, ahí se encuentra lo que más lo hace feliz, ése es su paraíso — Dean pudo haberse burlado si no fuera porque Castiel hablaba muy seriamente —. Éste es el reino de Dios, una especie de oficina para los humanos.

—¿Aquí está él? — esta vez el rubio habló con más cuidado.

—No..., él no está.

La puerta que Dean estaba viendo empezó a abrirse, su cuerpo se irguió muy suspicaz.

—Vaya, por fin despiertas, pequeño Dean — el nombrado retrocedió unos pasos, por fin podía ver a ese ángel de una manera más correcta.

—¡Basta Uriel! — gritó Castiel desde el otro lado — ¡Sabes que no puedes traer humanos aquí!

Uriel era un ángel muy diferente a Castiel desde los ojos de Dean. No era compasivo, no parecía importarle nada, y le gustaba dar órdenes como una tía que tiene peores hijos que tú.

—Oh, vamos Cas. Sólo quiero divertirme un poco. Sólo un poco.

—¡Cuando Miguel se entere...!

La pared que separaba a Dean y Castiel fue derrumbada con sólo una mirada penetrante de Uriel. Por fin el pequeño rubio pudo ver los ojos azules del otro jovencito, su cuerpo estaba tirado en el piso pero su cabeza siempre levantada.

Tuvo grandes deseos de ir a auxiliar al derrumbado ángel pero Uriel fue a donde él y Dean sólo se quedó estático.

—¿No te has cansado ya de meter tus narices dónde no debes? Cuándo Miguel se entere de que desobedeciste una de nuestras reglas más importantes va a hacerte trizas — rugió furioso el hombre aproximándose hacia donde estaba el otro ángel.

—Yo le explicaré y aceptaré lo que sea que merezca.

—Me importa poco... — Uriel llevó su vista al muchacho que estaba cerca a él —, Dean, ven conmigo un momento — agregó pasando por el lado de Castiel y dirigiéndose a la puerta de aquella habitación.

Dean volvió a mirar a Cas, como si le pidiera alguna respuesta de lo que debía hacer. El ángel pelinegro le regresó la mirada, no era miedo, era preocupación lo que le mostraba en ella. El cazador amateur se conmovió cuando pensó que ese ángel se preocupaba por él.

Y es que... Tal vez era la primera persona que lo hacía.

—Dean... no..., no vayas... — susurró con voz seria y entrecortada—, él va a...—.

Dean fue deprisa hacia él cuando éste quiso levantarse y se desplomó al piso.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo — dijo suavemente —. Soy un Winchester, enfrentarme a cosas sobrenaturales es pan de cada día.

—Pero tú... Aún eres un niño...—.

—Discúlpeme, señor viejo y amargado — dijo el otro niño sarcásticamente, era muy notorio que Jimmy Novak era menor que él, así que era gracioso imaginarse ser tratado como niño.

—¿Dean, qué esperas? — Uriel habló más fuerte esta vez — Andando, te tengo muchas sorpresas.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, no quería dejar a Castiel a su suerte ¿Qué le harían si lo dejaba sólo? Podían lastimarlo debido a él, debido a que ayudó a su hermano. Dean apretó los puños.

—¿Qué van a hacerle? — se paró viendo al ángel alto de frente. No debía tartamudear ni mostrarse temeroso, él no era ningún niño.

—No te preocupes, mientras tú obedezcas la parte de tu trato, a él no se le tocará un pelo de su angelical cabellera — contestó burlesco.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber que...?

—Basta mocoso — dijo fríamente —, soy un ángel, cómo podría estar mintiendo. Muy a mi pesar, dejaré a Castiel en todas sus piezas. Ahora sígueme — Uriel volvió a caminar saliendo de la habitación, muy confiadamente en que Dean lo seguiría.

Pero el pequeño hombre se quedó quieto, tanteando su mirada entre la puerta y el ángel que se encontraba aún tirado en el piso.

—Si no voy, ellos... Cas... — susurró, sin cuestionarse por qué lo había empezado a llamar así —, no quiero que te lastimen — se arrodilló a su lado.

Sin su consentimiento, Dean tocó el hombro de Castiel haciendo que éste frunciera el rostro de dolor.

—Lo lamento... — habían salido tan rápidas y sinceras sus palabras que no pensó que tal vez esa era la primera vez que se disculpaba con alguien aparte de John y Sam —. Todo esto fue porque nos ayudaste a mi hermano y a mí. Ahora tengo yo que salvarte. Te lo debo.

Una sonrisa tímida salió de sus labios. Él salvaría a un ángel, no cualquiera podía decir eso.

—Uriel es engañoso. Él puede no mentir pero nunca te dice la verdad completa. No creas fervientemente a lo que pueda decirte Dean... — Castiel se compuso pudiendo sentarse —, no sé qué es lo que trama pero — mientras más hablaba, más cerca se hallaba del rostro del rubio, Dean no supo cómo reaccionar — no debe ser nada bueno.

Dean hace varias palabras atrás había dejado de escuchar lo que Castiel le decía, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o no pero ya ni siquiera un par de centímetros separaban sus rostros, sus narices sólo con un diminuto paso podían haberse pegado.

—Cas..., eh..., ¿Cas? ¿tú eres gay? — dijo hablando despacio, la distancia que los separaba le hacía pensar que si hablaba de más, serían sus labios los que terminarían pegados.

—¿Qué es eso? — la forma en la que el ángel hablaba, lo confundía más. No parecía alguien nervioso al estar tan cerca a la persona que le gusta.

«Pero yo no le gusto a Cas. Aunque tal vez soy demasiado guapo que hasta soy su tipo»

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

—Nada, nada — era más de lo que podía soportar. Se paró rápidamente y le miró desde arriba —. Voy a ir, y no te preocupes, no dejaré que me usen a su antojo. Saldremos de ésta Cas, te lo prometo —.

¿Por qué estaba tratando a aquél ángel como si fuera de su familia?

Es que la bondad de Castiel, era algo que hace mucho tiempo él no recibía. Estar con él, y lo supo, le hacía recordar los momentos en los que mamá le leía cuentos diciéndole que no había nada en su armario ni debajo de la cama, que el mundo era bello, y lleno de buenas personas. Así de tranquilo y seguro se sentía.

Castiel sonrió desviando la mirada y luego señaló el cuello de Dean.

—Ese collar que cuelga de tu cuello — dijo enfocando su vista en ese dije —, él va a ayudarte también.

Se dieron una última mirada y Dean salió dudoso de la habitación. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al cerciorarse que incluso los pasillos eran blancos. Caminó de frente buscando a Uriel, las habitaciones que él veía, todas se encontraban cerradas. Excepto una.

Dean no era tonto, sabía que Uriel no le propondría ir a cazar bichitos a los huertos, iba a ser algo grande, así como lo que había hecho Cas.

Castiel realmente había arriesgado mucho por él y Sam. Y por un segundo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese pequeño tonto de ojos azules, invasor de espacio personal, fuera su ángel de la guarda.

Se quedó frente a la puerta abierta de aquella habitación, realmente estaba empezando a detestar el color blanco. Dudó en si era buena idea entrar o no, no quería que lo volvieran a tirar como un costal de papas hacia cualquier pared.

—Pasa Dean — era Uriel, no veía su rostro pero sabía muy bien que era su voz.

Su garganta dolió un poco cuando intentó pasar saliva por ella. Exhaló profundo y entró.

Por más que buscó no vio ninguna pared al otro extremo, era como si ese lugar no tuviera final.

—Dean — Uriel apareció frente a él, lo que hizo que diera un salto en su lugar —, tal vez eres el primer humano no muerto en pisar el cielo ¿no es eso encantador?

—¿Puedes decirme de una vez qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que no lastimes a Cas?

—Oh vaya, había olvidado la conexión tan fuerte que han creado ustedes dos. A Miguel no le gustará nada que su lindo recipiente ande saliendo con un ángel de bajo rango.

Dean alzó una ceja.

—¿Quién demonios está saliendo con un ángel? Digo... Puede que yo sea muy guapo, incluso puede que sea el tipo de muchos ángeles pero...—.

El humano calló cuando observó a Uriel mirándole sin comprender.

—¡Ah! — Dean gritó — Lo que quiero saber... ¿Quién es ese tal Miguel? ¿Y por qué sigues diciendo que soy su recipiente?

—Déjame adivinar Dean. No eres muy bueno en la escuela ¿verdad? Mucho menos en religión, supongo.

—Eso no importa, igual soy ateo — respondió encogiéndose de hombros —, dime quién es Miguel.

—Miguel es uno de los principales arcángeles. Muchos de nosotros fuimos creados luego de ustedes. Pero Miguel fue incluso uno de los que ayudó a Dios a crear a los humanos. Él es el jefe del ejército de Dios, y el más poderoso de todo el cielo después de nuestro padre.

—¿Y dices que yo soy su recipiente?

—¿Por qué crees que Castiel rompió una regla importante por ti? ¿Por la bondad de su corazón inexistente? No, él sabe muy bien quién eres tú y quién es tu hermano Samuel. Sabe lo importante que son ustedes para el cielo. Y sólo por eso los ayudó. Él no es una especie de héroe, Dean.

Dean le miró incrédulo, sin poder entender lo que decía Uriel.

—¿Has oído hablar del Apocalipsis?

—Es cuando el diablo aparecerá en la tierra ¿no?

—Exacto Dean, y buenas noticias para ti, tú vivirás esa época.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Por qué crees que eres el recipiente de Miguel? Tu cuerpo será usado para que el arcángel Miguel combata contra Lucifer en la batalla final. Sólo eres una simple marioneta, Dean.

Los párpados de Dean se abrieron sorpresivamente.

—No..., estás..., tú estás... — todo eso era una estupidez, una reverenda mierda a los oídos de Dean.

¿Un recipiente?  
¿Lucifer?  
Definitivamente estaba soñando. Tal vez incluso ni Castiel existía, y el que tenía fiebre y estaba delirando era él.

—Aún hay más.

Dean soltó un suspiro despavorido.

—¿Sabes por qué Castiel accedió ayudar a Sam? — el rubio iba a responder pero Uriel habló más veloz — Porque tu lindo hermano también es un recipiente.

El jovencito humano no quería escuchar más, no porque temerosamente estaba empezando a entender todo, incluso si era un sueño, eso daba miedo.

—Samuel Winchester es el recipiente de Lucifer.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cierra tu maldita boca antes de hablar así de Sam!

Y Dean supo lo que vendría después de ese grito. Uriel levantó la mano y la tiró hacia un lado, a la misma dirección en que el cuerpo del joven rebelde fue tirado.

—Si no quieres escuchar la verdad, no es mi problema. Yo sólo vengo a terminar lo que empecé. No se necesita ser muy inteligente para saber que el Apocalipsis no traerá buenas cosas, obviamente ni mis hermanos ni ustedes querrán que eso llegue ¿verdad?

El de cabellos rubios intentó levantarse.

—¿Se puede evitar eso? — si era un sueño o no, lo único que se le venía a la mente era tratar de salvar lo que más quería: a Sam, y a Castiel también, él no podía ser malo, Uriel debía estar mintiendo.

—Por supuesto, no te voy a mentir. El que hizo que tu hermano pequeño se enfermara fui yo. Creí que la manera más fácil de evitar el Apocalipsis era que el recipiente de Lucifer muriera.

El mayor de los Winchester apretó los puños.

—¡Vamos que era una magnífica estrategia! Pero tu lindo ángel tuvo que meter las narices.

—Él sólo nos ayudó. A diferencia de ti, él no es ningún asesino.

Uriel lanzó una risa burlona.

—¿En serio crees eso? ¿Acaso piensas que ser el recipiente del mismo diablo es algo bonito? ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrirá tu hermano una vez que Lucifer dé con él?

—¡Sammy es aún un niño! — gritó Dean haciendo un gran eco en aquel extraño lugar —

—Será mejor que abras los ojos de una buena vez, mocoso. No solo tu hermano corre peligro, todo el universo entero podría dejar de existir con solo un suspiro de Lucifer.

—¿Y dónde está él?

—Encerrado, pero ya te lo dije, definitivamente tú vivirás el Apocalipsis.

—¿Y Dios? ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Por qué está dejando que eso...?

—A ti no te importa eso. ¿Quieres evitar que tanto tu adorado hermano como tu lindo ángel salgan ilesos de todo esto no?

—¿Hay una solución?

—Por supuesto que sí, Dean — los labios del hombre se encurvaron en una esquina, el pequeño niño tembló en sus adentros — Samuel y tú, han sido elegidos como recipientes, de dos hermanos, como Caín y Abel, con ustedes se cumple la profecía.

El rubio arqueó la ceja confundido.

—Pero si aquello se desequilibra, no existirá enfrentamientos, ni Apocalipsis, ni nada. ¿Y sabes cómo puede desequilibrarse? — lentamente Uriel fue alzando su índice, parándolo cuando apuntó en línea recta hacía el pecho de Dean —, tu muerte. Tú tienes que morir.

Lo siguiente que pasó, Dean no pudo ni procesarlo, su cuerpo se desplomó luego de escuchar un sonido parecido a un volcán en erupción.

Notaaaaaaa:  
Ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí Destiel xD la inspiración se me cortó bien feo, pero ya estoy aquí. Prometo que ya casi acabo, pero no quiero darle un final repentino, me falta a lo mucho dos capítulos, tal vez sólo uno. Si les gusta, pueden compartir el link! Gracias :3 


End file.
